Bella & Rod
by isagigek
Summary: Rodolfo Lestrange se aproxima de Bellatriz Black enquanto os dois estão bêbados e sozinhos num banheiro abandonado de Hogwarts.


A festa se estendia há horas, todos teriam que se levantar cedo no dia seguinte, mas os boêmios não ligavam. A música tocava e todos riam e bebiam na mesma proporção. Mais ao longe, num canto próximo à mesa de bebidas, um homem alto, de porte robusto e uma mulher delgada, com longos cabelos cacheados conversavam animadamente.

- Boa noite, BB! O que te traz a este lado da festa? Aliás, o que te traz a essa festa?

- Oras, Rod, você devia saber que eu sempre estarei onde quer que esteja tão boas companhias e bebidas! – os dois riram, e ele se curvou em direção ao ouvido dela.

- Então certamente deve-me achar uma boa companhia, não?

- Ou talvez você esteja perto de uma boa bebida! – os dois riram mais. Assim como todos da festa, eles também já estavam embriagados; porém, eram uns dos poucos que ainda conseguiam conversar e manter-se de pé com certo equilíbrio. – Hey, você sabe de um bom lugar para apreciar uma boa bebida? Aquele velho banheiro do outro lado das masmorras, ...

-Ah, sim! Ouvi dizer, pensei que fosse só uma idéia, e não que de fato tivesse um depósito lá.

- É mesmo? – ela disse, e com um olhar malicioso, falou: - Quer ir até lá?

- Oh, Bella, vamos! – seus olhos embriagados brilharam e ele agarrou-a pelo braço, indo em direção à porta.

Com dificuldade, Rodolfo conseguiu passar pelas escadas. Bellatriz, trôpega, se apoiava no braço dele. Andavam pelos corredores úmidos das masmorras de Hogwarts fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, porém, ao virarem no corredor que dava para aquele velho banheiro feminino, Bellatriz pegou nas mãos de Rodolfo e começou a saltitar, forçando-o a fazer igual. Foram dançando até o fim do corredor.

- Ninguém passa sequer perto desse banheiro. – disse ela, passando a mão pelas pias empoeiradas - Faz muito tempo que ninguém o usa. Isso fez alguns alunos perceberem que era um ótimo local para esconder algumas bebidas, caso nossas _festinhas _fossem descobertas e as garrafas confiscadas. É como uma reserva, usada só em casos extremos.

Ela foi até o último box e ajoelhou-se em frente à porcelana:

- _Ah,_ deixei minha varinha no dormitório. Você pode me emprestar a sua? – E estendeu sua mão com longas unhas vermelhas. Rodolfo tirou a varinha de dentro da capa de veludo azul-petróleo que usava e entregou-lhe. Com a ajuda da varinha, ela levitou um grande bloco de pedra no canto da parede, e, olhando dentro do buraco recém aberto, via-se claramente que era um fundo falso. Havia uma portinhola, e ao abri-la pode-se ver quão fundo o buraco ia, e quantas garrafas estavam amontoadas.

- Whooa! Deve ter uns 100 litros ou mais de whisky de fogo aí, Bella. Pegue uma, vamos beber um pouco. Conjure duas taças.

Obedecendo ao pedido, fez duas taças se materializarem no ar enquanto uma garrafa levitou e encheu-as quase até a metade. Elas permaneceram flutuando quando Bellatriz se levantou e pegou uma das taças e estendeu-a. Rodolfo a acompanhou.

- Brindaremos ao quê, Rod?

- Precisamos brindar a algo?

- Mas é claro. Poderíamos ter bebido no gargalo. _Você sabe que eu faria isso, mon cher._

- Então brindemos a nós. Somos um maravilhoso casal sonserino.

- Mas desde quando somos um casal? – Disse Bellatriz, com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca, a voz regurgitada de uma irônica inocência e a mão esquerda erguendo-se ao coração enquanto ela ia para trás, distanciando-se propositalmente de Rodolfo.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente até que ela ficasse de costas com a parede. Chegou bem perto de seu rosto e, olhando-a nos olhos, disse:

- Desde agora, Bella.

E os dois deixaram suas taças caírem no chão para se entregarem ao furor da paixão.

Alô vocês! Bem, essa é a segunda fic que eu escrevo. A primeira (_Coração_ - .net/s/6589185/1/Coracao) foi Dramione, bem tranquila e fofa, heh. Tive uma boa resposta dos que leram (muita gente favoritou, e eu adorei isso *-*'), então decidi escrever essa sobre o começo da relação de Rodolfo Lestrange e Bellatriz Black. Eu adoro esse casal, e não adianta vir me dizer que a Bella nunca amou ninguém antes do Voldemort. Ela tinha uma grande admiração por ele, só isso. Era o Rodolfo quem ela amava. E num jeito próprio dela. Vocês não podem querer que Bellatriz Lestrange, uma personalidade tão malvada, sádica, transtornada, distorcida e arrogante, seja capaz de amar do jeito "tradicional", né? Hahuah.

Enfim.. a história ficou boa ou ruim? A ideia foi interessante ou foi a maior piração? Dá pra ler ou você quis largar a fic no primeiro parágrafo? Me ajudem a melhorar! :D


End file.
